


There Are No Metaphors For Love

by writingsbysam



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Mesopotamian Mythology, Sumerian Religion
Genre: Also I just got into Sumerian myth so please go easy on me (or correct me nicely?) please, Alternate Mythology, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll have to update the tags as ideas come to me, Love Letters, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Probably Slow to Update, Regret, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsbysam/pseuds/writingsbysam
Summary: Love comes in many forms, but there's at least one truth; there are no metaphors for love, none that matter anyway. A series of love letters between the divine.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Athena (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Hyacinthus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inanna/Nisaba, Isis/Osiris, Pandora/Prometheus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Will tag more as ideas come to me
Kudos: 14





	1. Wisdom and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of this series! I don't really have that much of an idea of what I'm doing. I've written three (?) letters in total so updates will be every few days at first. I'm excited for this project though so I think it might go well! Please read and review! Bye- Sam

~~ Dear Love,  ~~

Do ~~ I call you Venus? Or Aphrodite? Or Hathor, or Astarte, Inanna, Ishtar, or the name of the girl I was in love with, or the woman I saw walking on the street the other day? You seem just as lovely to me. ~~

I ~~ know we’ve had our differences lately, but we should repair our friendship, wisdom and intellect need passion to flourish after all. The Sumerians understood that, throwing us into their version of Inanna, war, wisdom, and love in the same form.  ~~

~~ See the reason I’ve reached out to you is that intellect without passion seems so cold. I’ve tried to go without it, pushing through with the sheer force of will. It was not a very successful endeavor. What is the point of intelligence without the embers of ambition, of passion, the ones that stoke the flames of hubris so well?  ~~

~~ Dear Love,  ~~

~~ I made the pasta that you loved so much, the alfredo sauce, the tomatoes. There’s a seat at the table all set up for you and a bottle of wine in the fridge.  ~~

~~ Dear Love,  ~~

~~ I know we’ve had our differences lately but the house is far too cold without you. I made pasta. I talk to you as if you truly exist, anymore.  ~~

~~ Dear Love,  ~~

I ~~ know we’ve had our differences lately. I made pasta, the front door’s wide open. ~~

~~ Dear Love,  ~~

~~ I know we’ve had our issues lately ~~

~~ Dear Love, ~~

~~ I’ve turned my heart to stone too many times to love you again.  ~~

**Dear Inanna,**

**I made pasta.**

**~~Yours~~ Sincerely, **

**Nisaba**


	2. Pithos

Dear Prometheus, 

I can’t stop thinking of you, darling. I just can’t. I have dreams about you, you’ll probably never know about them. Or at least I hope not. I don’t think there’s a love song that doesn’t remind me of you. Not one. I’ll never show this letter to anyone, and I think I like it like that. 

There isn’t much left to say. I love you. Simple as that. There are no metaphors for love, none that matter anyway. There’s nothing left to say, Prometheus. I found of video of you the other day, you were trying to do a kick flip off a table at one of the summer parties. You didn’t do it in the end, the table was at an angle. I still laugh at the memory. 

I still think about you, probably more than I should. It’s been a few thousand years, after all. Did you know that? It’s been nearly 3,000 years since I first had a crush on you. When I fell for you instead of your brother. You loved my sister though, always had, since the moment she was created a minute after me. Some nights I wish I could just forget, like everyone else. To not know the past like the lines of my palm. It’s all burned in there like photographs, like acid etching into metal. I still remember how your face looked in the starlight, can still hear your voice. You laughed with me but you were in love with her. Maybe one day I’ll forget, but love tends to make you remember clearly. 

I think even when time comes to a stop, when this universe ends and the next one begins, when we are scattered back into the Chaos we came from, I’ll remember your face. I’ll remember how your face looks in pale starlight, how your voice echoed when my head rested on your chest, and how your laughter is enough to keep me warm at night. When I’m being honest I know that you’ll never love me. I was never any good at being honest. Will I ever find a way of pretending you were just some lover? Eh, it doesn’t matter. There are no metaphors for love, none that matter anyway. So, Prometheus, I love you. Bet you didn’t see that one coming, huh? 

-Pandora 10-9-20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter that started it all, it was originally a letter I wrote about my crush, oops. So it's a little teenage girl rom-com ish, but oh well. Also I just love the idea of Pandora falling in love with Prometheus instead of Epimetheus.


End file.
